Konoha School Play
by Crimson Sky42
Summary: Konoha is having a school play,when Sakura tries to get Sasuke to where a kitty costume what will become of the Avenger's heart and more importantly his vow not to care? SasuSaku rated for language and well, you know. I'm not all that great at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Konaha School Play

It was 8:15 in the morning and as usual Kakashi was late again. The students were chatting noisily among themselves.

"Hey, Sakura, did you here? We are going to do a school play." The voice came from a girl with long blond hair pulled back in a high pony-tail. Sakura wasn't really paying attention to anything Ino said. Instead she was staring at a raven haired boy, across the room, who sat at his desk reading.

"SAKURA!" Yelled Ino from behind her. Sakura turned around quickly.

"What is it, Ino pig? She said with a coy smile on her face.

"Why you-" Ino was cut off.

"Sorry I'm late," said an all too familiar voice. "See, there was this guy painting a house and I didn't want to walk under the latter." Kakashi sweat dropped the entire class was glaring at him. (With the exception of Sasuke who was still reading his book.)

"Well, as you probably know we will be doing a school play. We were given a choice between "Romeo and Juliet" or "Puss in boots", Ok raise your hand if you want to do "Romeo and Juliet" and "Puss in boots?" All the girls had voted for "Romeo and Juliet" while the boys had voted for the other. Unfortunately there were more guys in the class.

"Now raise your hand as I call out the parts, if you want to audition." Kakashi proceeded to do this and wrote down the names of the students who wanted to try out.

"Puss in boots?" All the girls raised their hands. "Sorry girls, we need a guy for this part." the hands went down. None of the boys raised their hands.

"Sasuke, How about you?" Sasuke looked up startled.

"Hn?"

"Get down here and audition!" Sasuke set down to the front of the room faced the class and,

"Meow." he said stoically.

"Congratulations, Sasuke you get the part, here's your costume." Kakashi held up a very furry, cuddly, adorable kitty costume with boots up just above the knees.

"You have got to be kidding." Sasuke said with disgust. "I am not wearing that!"

"As you wish, Girls?" all the girls looked up from what they were doing. You are in charge of getting Sasuke in his costume, taking a picture, and handing it out as a flyer for the school play, Can you do that for me?" By the time Kakashi finished his sentence Sasuke was already out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke had come to a large park with cherry blossom trees all around it. He hid on one of the branches until the girls passed him by. When the coast was clear he jumped down landing square on his feet. Kunai with a net attached to them flew at him and caught him against a tree behind him.

"Dammit, Sakura!" he yelled as she walked from behind a nearby tree. "Let me out of here!"

"I wouldn't yell if I were you, I'll be nicer to you then they will, Sasuke-kun." She reached in her backpack and pull out a head band with cat ears on it. "Will you at least wear this; it's only for the flyer, Sasuke-kun."

"No." somehow he had managed to free himself from the net.

"Please." She gave him the puppy dog eyes and no body could resist that.

"Sakura!" he slammed her back on a tree hands on either side blocking her escape. She began to her.

"Why? Why won't you just wear them for five seconds!" She was mad now. Even though she was crying Sasuke could tell she was mad at him. At **him **he had done worse things than this to her before why now did she suddenly get angry.

"I hate you Sasuke! You're such a **jerk**!" she spat words at him. His faced showed no emotion yet he felt her words and for the first time in his life he wanted to hit her ,but he didn't.

"Stop crying, Dammit!" Surprise took over Sakura's anger. It took her a few seconds to grasp what was happening. He was kissing her. His arms were no longer on the tree trapping her, his right was on the back of her neck pulling her into the kiss.

And his left around her waste.

**WHACK **

His head suddenly jolted to the to the left, he let go of her.

"What the **hell** was that for!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke put a hand up to his cheek which had turned red. He was incredibly angry with Sakura but suddenly as he realized a certain cherry blossom had her arms around his lower back crying into his shirt. Sasuke blushed.

"Um… d-do you want me…to hold you?" his only answer was the wetness of Sakura's silent tears on his shirt. He gently placed his arms around her as they were before.

"Why? Why did you reject me so many times if you loved me?" She looked up at him eyes full of tears of anxiety. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear.

"Because back then you liked me, I loved you, Sakura, I still love you."

"Thank you, Sasuke." She suddenly noticed that the hand around her waste was moving further down her leg.

"Wh-What are you doing Sasuke-kun."

"You're the only person I would ever do this for." He reached into the pack on her leg and pulled out the kitty ears. (AN: Ha ha got you there!) He let go of her and placed them atop his head, blushing scarlet.

"You look so cute!" this made him blush even more. Kitty ears still on her took her hand and walk back toward the school.

"Sasuke, we will always be together right? We won't be separated?" He stopped and turned to her.

"Of course, you fool." He pressed his lips gently against hers. A moment later he pulled away.

"Sakura? Is Puss in boots a romance play?"

"I don't know Sasuke, why did you want to know?"

"Because, if I have to kiss any one in front of the entire village, I want it to be you."

AN: I'm sorry it was so short. For those of you who wanted to see Romeo & Juliet don't

give up yet. I'll be working on that next I don't know what it will be called yet so just

keep an eye out for my pen name.


End file.
